Insomnio
by Chisheccid
Summary: A base de insomnio y mentiras, entre leche y galletas se formó la confidencia para despertar algún sentimiento más.


**INSOMNIO**

Todo había comenzado unos meses atrás, un poco antes de ingresar al grand line para ser menos imprecisos. Como era de esperarse, esta noche también vendría, sobre la mesa puedo distinguir el vaso de leche y las galletas que preparé, descansar sobre la mesa siendo alumbrados por la luz de la vela que había encendido minutos atrás.

Un ruido proveniente de afuera me hace sonreír y dirigir mi mirada hacia la puerta. Por fin entra como de costumbre: Envuelto de pies a cabeza con su típica sábana blanca y su común temblor por el frío.

Se sorprende al verme, y no es para menos.

-No deberías estar aquí- Me dice con su inigualable tono de voz mientras se sienta en el lugar que tiene las galletas y la leche- Nami compró el candado del refrigerador para evitarte estas malas noches, si ella se entera que has malgastado el dinero…

-Conoces al capitán- Interrumpo suavemente- Encontraría la forma de romper el candado, eso sería razón más que suficiente para desatar la furia de ella, ¿No lo crees?

Lo veo ladear la cabeza levemente, se que piensa en mis palabras, pero a decir verdad, la real respuesta a aquella pregunta no es precisamente la que le a cabo de dirigir.

-Tienes razón- Sonríe, pero… ¿Acaso es inconformidad lo que veo en su mirada?

¿Cómo diablos pretende que le diga la verdad? Aún recuerdo la primera noche: Nami se quejaba por los rastros de alimento que decoraban el Merry todas las mañanas, además que el presupuesto para la comida aumentaba día con día. Era obvio el culpable así que me ofrecí a quedarme de guardia. Estuve resignado a una velada solitaria hasta que unas pisadas llenaron el ambiente, me coloqué tras la puerta y alcé mi pierna derecha, la puerta se abrió y apenas pude distinguir una cabeza, le di con todas mis fuerzas.

Noté como un cuerpo flaco y moreno caía estrepitosamente, era definitivo, aquel no era el capitán al cual quería medio nockear, en su lugar estaba totalmente nockeado el rey de los mentirosos, se me remordió la consciencia y a forma de disculpa le ofrecí un vaso de leche con galletas apenas recobró su consciencia.

-Sanji, ¿Estás escuchando?- Me saca de mis pensamientos.

-No, lo siento- Digo desconcertado, ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé pensando?

-Te decía que el desvelo me sigue atacando, ni las pastillas de Chopper surten efecto, ¿No es eso raro?

-Si, tomando en cuenta que lo único que puede dormirte es la leche tibia- Sé que él, al igual que yo, miente- Y apresúrate que la que tienes al frente se va a enfriar.

Me mira pero no logro descubrir el significado de aquellos ojos.

-Ya está fría- Me responde con una sonrisa, es definitivo, logró captar el mensaje- Creo que recurriré a la medicina alternativa. ¿En qué nos quedamos ayer?

Y en efecto, las últimas semanas habíamos conversado de diversos temas utilizando la misma excusa, los mismo diálogos de inicio. Está decidido, hoy como todas las demás noches se nos extenderá la plática hasta altas horas de la madrugada, así que me sirvo un vaso de leche fría.

Empezamos a beber y comer mientras hablamos, es increíble lo bien que puedon expresarme estando a su lado, el, una persona sensitiva y comprensiva con la cual puedo abrirme sin temor a no ser escuchado o a ser menospreciado, a él a quién le puedo contar lo que sea sabiendo con certeza que entenderá cada una de mis palabras (Sin hacer de menos al capitán que no sirve para estas pláticas) o que no se burle de mis debilidades (Cítese al marimo-idiota)

Tanto él como yo sabíamos que vendríamos a este lugar a pesar de haber sido anulada la necesidad de hacer guardia en la cocina.

Los vasos de leche han quedado vacíos tras 15 minutos de charla, lo común sería ir a traer otro par pero los ronquidos de Usopp al parecer me arrullan a mi también, parece un ángel dormido y soy incapaz de perturbar su sueño, por primera vez en estos meses hago algo inconscientemente, agarro la sábana y lo cubro cariñosamente sin antes posar sobre su frente un beso.

-Gracias- Le digo adormilado mientras aspiro su aroma, empiezo a creer que me han drogado ya que el expresar libremente este sentimiento que está naciendo para con el, no lo haría en un estado de cordura. Mi cuerpo se balancea suavemente y todo es oscuridad absoluta.

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO 1**

En el consultorio de Chopper.

El pequeño reno guarda un frasco de pastillas en su estante, mira el reloj de pared y sonríe satisfecho.

-Genial, a estas alturas ya deberían haber caído, lo siento muchachos pero la falta de sueño es perjudicial para la salud.

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO 2**

Luffy con sumo cuidado asoma la cabeza por una pequeña ventanilla.

-Genial, se han dormido- Piensa en sus adentros.

Se desliza suavemente a la cocina y se percata que el refrigerador está sin candado.

-De seguro y olvidó ponerlo- Sonríe con satisfacción y saca enormes cantidades de comida. Se retira tan silenciosamente como cuando había entrado.

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO 3**

-¡Sanji!- Grita la pelirroja

El nombrado despierta sobresaltado cayendo en cuenta que se encuentra en las piernas de un Usopp que aún dormía plácidamente.

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando te fuiste a dormir?

El comentario venido desde lejos logra arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Luffy nuevamente ha hecho de las suyas.

Las pisadas de Nami se escuchan más fuertes. Sanji abre la ventana y arroja a Usopp fuera para salvarlo de la inminente fiera que se aproximaba.

-Lo juro Nami, me han drogado- Logra decir al momento en que se abre la puerta.

**EXTRA**

Chopper observa a Usopp cayendo en dirección a él y logra esquivarlo.

-Vaya, el somnífero resultó potente- Dice al ver que su compañero no despertó a pesar del golpe.

-Lo juro Nami, me han drogado- Escucha desde el interior del cuarto.

Chopper traga saliva y corre como un rayo hacia el consultorio para deshacerse de las pastillas.

Y es así como Sanji y Usopp pudieron seguir viéndose en las noches.

**FIN**

_Jajaja, me divertí mucho haciendo este fic, bueno, en realidad se supone que se sitúa a un fic antes del anterior que subí pero en este caso, el orden de los factores no altera el producto. Todos tienen su mágica conexión. En fin._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero poder subir esta noche el que está en proceso._

_El SanUso RULZ._

_Suerte! _


End file.
